Brer Rabbit's Vacation
by RaptorGirlTexas
Summary: Brer Rabbit needs a break from Brer Fox and Brer Bear
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the south; the sun was shining and the birds were singing and Brer Rabbit was...let's just say was being chased by Brer Fox and Brer Bear. But Brer Rabbit outsmarted them once again and Brer Fox and Brer Bear were chased away by bees. Then Brer Rabbit came home to his brier patch all tired. "Hoo, what a day," he said all tired. Brer Rabbit sighed and sat in his chair. "Being chased by Brer Fox and Brer Bear is so tiring and the brier patch can make me tired sometimes that I think I could use a nice little vacation to get out of the brier patch for a little while and get a break from Brer Fox and Brer Bear," said Brer Rabbit. So Brer Rabbit started to pack and went to bed that night to get ready for his vacation tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Brer Rabbit woke up early and left for his vacation. Brer Rabbit was walking all day and he finally went to a small cabin in the woods. Next to the cabin was a lake and far from the lake were mountains. Brer Rabbit was happy to see the cabin. He was tired and excited from his long walk and went inside the cabin. Inside was nice; there was a bed and a chair with a table.

Brer Rabbit then went for a swim in the lake but he was nervous about what was around him."Don't be afraid about going for a swim," he thought to himself. There's no one here but you; no Brer Fox or Brer Brer around to chase you, Brer Rabbit. Take off your clothes and dive in. See, not a problem. So Brer Rabbit encouraged himself to dive in. He took off his clothes and he went and jumped splashed around for a few minutes and after splashing around, Brer Rabbit laid down on his back and floated, looking up at the sky watching pretty clouds go his swim, Brer Rabbit got out and went in the cabin and took a nice bath with bubbles and Rabbit sighed, "That is so relaxing. No Fox, no Bear chasing me. It's nice to get out of the brier patch for a while but I do miss it but I"ll be back before long."

Later after his bath, Brer Rabbit got dressed and went out of the cabin to see what's out was a nice green forest with lots of trees and green grass and blue sky. Brer Rabbit was so glad that he was all out by himself without anyone trying to chase him. He picked some berries for the house and went back to the house and relaxed for a while by sitting in his chair and reading a good book and stuff. It made him feel right at home and not having to worry about anything at all, but he knew he'll come home soon when he's ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back in the south, Brer Fox and Brer Bear were on their way to Brer Rabbit's House to catch him. "We're gonna catch that little Rabbit this time for sure," Brer Fox said, grinning, hoping his plan will work. "But uh, that's what you said the last time before, and the time before that and...Look, let's just knock his head clean off," Brer Brer said holding up his club. "Oh no, Brer Bear, that's too easy. I'm going to show him who the smartest is to out-smart that little Rabbit," Brer Fox said, holding up a small bag and telling Brer Bear his plan. "When he comes out of the door I grab him with this sack and tie him up good in it." "And I knock his head clean off right?" Brer Bear asked with a smile, holding up his club. Brer Fox looked at him with a blank look.

A few minutes later, they were at their places waiting for Brer Rabbit come out. They waited there for five seconds, but Brer Rabbit did not come out. Brer Fox was getting all frustrated. "Come on Brer Rabbit! I don't have all day," he groaned. "Hey maybe he's asleep in his bed," Brer Bear suggested. "No he can't be it's the middle of the day, he can't be asleep," Brer Fox said, "he's just being difficult."

Then they decide on another plan to catch Brer Rabbit. Brer Fox got some carrots and made a trail that led to a tree, but nothing happened. Now Brer Fox and Brer Bear were really getting annoyed. "So that's the way you play, huh, Brer Rabbit?" Brer Fox said, rolling up his sleeves. "Fine. Have it your way," Brer Fox said. "Uh. Is he just going to be in there all day?" Brer Bear asked. "No he's not, Brer Bear. We're gonna get that Rabbit to come out one way or another," Brer Fox said, grinning. "And that's when I knock his head clean off right?" Brer Bear said smiling, holding up his club. Brer Fox looked at him with an annoyed look


End file.
